


Hot and Co,ld

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Co,ld

Thoughts on Heat

The two agents stepped off the plane into stifling Egyptian air.

"I have a fondness the hot places," Napoleon declared.

_"I have an aversion to the heat_ ," Illya grumbled.

"I always get a great tan."

" _I burn_."

"I don't have to wear a suit and tie," said the smiling CEA

" _I wind up wearing the native garb_ ," complained his frowning partner.

"The stimulating crowds."

" _I like solitude_."

"So many exotic beauties to choose from."

_"Umm. Like that makes a difference_!"

"Illya?"

" _Napoleon, no matter what the climate, you always find a woman_ ," Illya declared heading toward headquarters.

Thoughts on Cold

The next morning the two agents stepped off the plane into the freezing Alaskan air.

"I find the cold air invigorating," Illya announced.

_"I have a dislike for places that are freezing," Napoleon grumbled._

"A turtleneck under a warm coat is commonplace," smiled his partner.

_"We have to wear so many clothes that you can't see the true person," frowned the CEA._

"Acreas of empty land."

_"So few women."_

"Everyone can have their own private space."

_"Haaaa!"_

"Napoleon?"

" _I'm sure the women will need someone to snuggle with_ ," Napoleon said moving quickly toward the compound.


End file.
